Another Fairy Tail
by sugarsugarrush
Summary: Its been 18 years since the events of the Tartaros arc. Fairy Tail has disbanded and everyone when separate ways. Nashi Dragneel will do anything to be able to surpass her father...oh and put the guild back together...
1. What a reunion!

**Me: Heyo! It's sugarsugarrush and I'm doing another story for Fairy Tail. I was actually inspired by a certain story, so if I accidentally add something similar to this story, sorry!**

 **Natsu: enough of the excuses! You committed copy cat-ism!**

 **Me: hu? Oh well. NO FIRE FOR YOU!**

 **Natsu: but I need to eat fire! Please!?**

 **Me: nope! Wait, why was I punishing you?**

 **Lucy: you 2 dragon slayers make no sense**

 **Me: do the disclaimer, Natsu!**

 **Natsu: you do it! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!**

 **Me: no, you do it! SUGAR DRAGON ROAR!**

 **Lucy: I guess I should do it. Obviously, sugarsugarrush does not own Fairy Tail. I have nightmares thinking about if she did. Hiro Mashima owns it, so that's a good thing!**

 **Me: own what...ahhh! Forgot! Time to start this story! Hope you like it!**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Lucy: where did you come from?**

 _Number 1: What a reunion!_

It is the year X808 in the Kingdom of Fiore and it is about sunrise in the capital, Crocus. In a big but homey appartment, Nashi Dragneel was busy sleeping. "Come on, Nashi! We are going to be late! You know I have some reporting to do and I can't leave you alone in the house!" Now Lucy Dragneel cried. "I'm 17. I'm old enough to stay in the house by myself..." Nashi mummbled. "You almost burned it last time," Lucy said. Nashi was silent. "Hire a babysitter...?" "All 30 of them quit, and that's this year only!" Lucy said, pulling the covers off of Nashi's head. "Go away..." "Fine. You won't be able to watch a match of the Grand Magic Games~" Lucy said. Nashi fell off the bed. "And if I remember, it's the last day!" Lucy continued. "Toodles!" Nashi cried, bursting into the bathroom.

While Nashi was in the bath, she started thinking for a while. Her father, Natsu Dragneel left her mother many months before Nashi was born. The next day, the guild her parents were in got disbanded. But that was 17 years ago. Nashi is a Fire Dragon Slayer who uses some armor that are similar to her mother's Star Dresses to control her powers called Flame Gowns. She is looking for a challenge and every day, there is something new in the city. She gets a front row seat to some of the best matches in the Grand Magic Games and see who is the top guild thanks to her mother being a reporter for Sorcerer Weekly. Nashi aims to be as awsesome as her father. If only if she could stop accidentally burning stuff, much to her mother's dismay.

Lucy and Nashi were running to the Grand Magic Games Stadium. "No entry," a guard said. "Hu? Oh, we dont have our passes on. Wait..." Lucy started searching her bag. "Nashi? Do you have the passes?" Nashi thought. "Oh, I left them on the table. Why?" "Nashi!? We can't go back and get them now! We are really late and we need to cover this story!" Lucy whinned. "Mom. Watch. Iron Gown!" Nashi cried, turning into the armor that allows her to do the fire dragon iron fist and gives her super strength. It has (bad at describing outfits...) silver handcuffs/armcuffs, her hair down with some of it up, silver choker, sleevless red dress with a black petticoat and a silver belt sash, black tights and brown boots. "What's going on?" A guard asked. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Nashi yelled. Her mother almost fainted. Nashi changed back. "Let's go before they wake up!" "Nashi! This isn't right!" Lucy cried, running after her daughter. "Do you want to get your story or not?" Nashi answered. Lucy didn't say anything.

"So cool...So Cool...SO COOL!" Jason cried, writing down some stuff. "How is it cool? The match hasn't even started," Nashi answered. "Hi Nashi! Hi Lucy!" Jason said. "Sorry I'm late!" Lucy answered. Nashi sat down. "Well, I don't think I have enough time to buy some food..." "You just ate breakfast," Lucy said. Nashi slouched a bit. "Lucy, it's the last day so we are going to give it our best," Jason said. "I guess," Lucy mummbled. Nashi noticed Jason looking at Lucy's right hand. The night before, her mother was complaining about how badly she wants to see her friends from Fairy Tail and mostly if anyone mentions something about Fairy Tail or its members (even say it's name), she gets depressed.

"It's finally the last day of the Grand Magic Games! Soon, we will see who is the number one guild in Fiore!" The guy with the microphone cried (forgot what it's called). Nashi sat up. "Screw the food!" "One of the last guilds still standing in the finals thanks to the overwhelming powerful Chrisack, Dullahan Head!" "They are really lucky, if there is no Chrisack, they are done!" Nashi cried. "Their opponents have won battle after battle with alot of victories from behind, Skull Millione!" "Good luck!" Nashi cried, jumping up with the others. "This year's games are in an elimination format, so, the 2 guilds are going head to head with each other for the spot!" "I'm all fired up!" Nashi yelled. "So cool! So Cool! SO COOL!" Jason yelled with her.

"We are gonna get an awesome article out of this, right?" Jason asked Lucy. "This is stupid," she said. Nashi heard. "No, it's pure awesomeness!" "What the pink-head said! Skull Millione have been in second place from the start!" Jason said. "Once again, it's stupid," Lucy said. Nashi was confused. "Hu?" "Yes, Chrisack is strong, but those in Skull Millione are stronger. Obviously all of them are 2 times stronger than Chrisack. They've been hiding their powers." Lucy explained. "HU!?" Nashi and Jason asked. "Must I say it in a language both of you understand? Skull Millione is going to win. Du," Lucy said.

Lucy was right. "Skull Millione won surprisingly!" The speacker cried. "SO COOL! YOU WERE RIGHT LUCY!" Jason cried. Nashi sat down, shocked. _Does mom have fortune telling powers...?_ "Fiore's number one guild is Skull Millione!" The speacker yelled. Everyone was yelling. Nashi was one of them (after recovering from her shock) until she saw a suspicious guy through a doorway. "Mom, there's a mysterious guy over there." "Hu? What do you mean, Nashi?" Lucy asked, looking around. "An intruder!?" The speackers, however weren't paying attention. "The fuck are you?" A guy from Skull Millione asked. "This power..." Lucy mummbled. Nashi looked at her.

"We must get everyone out of here! No, Nashi! You can't fight him!" Lucy yelled. "What are you talking about!?" Jason asked. Then a big blast of heat energy all of a sudden released. "So...you are the number one guild in Fiore?" The man asked. "Yeah? Which that means I can totally destroy you!" A guy from the guild answered. "I'm you next..." The man said. "Next what...?" Nashi mummbled. "CHALLENGER!" The man cried, releasing a huge blast of fire.

From a distance of the stadium you would see a huge explosion. "He's a monster!" "Shit!" "I want my mommy!" People yelled. Lucy's clothes started to melt. "Ah!" "So? It's just really hot," Nashi said. "Nashi! Your panties are starting to melt!" Lucy yelled. Nashi looked down and covered it up. "This damn heat!" "Heat? Don't tell me..." Lucy started. "Aye sir!" Lucy looked behind. "H-H-Happy!?" "The one and only!" Happy cried. Nashi looked to see who her mother was talking to. "A flying kitty cat!" "So that means the one in the cloak is..." Lucy said, with her tone getting softer and softer. "Who!?" Nashi asked, being impatient. "He said he wanted to see who the strongest guild was!" Happy said. "Don't tell me...Natsu Dragneel!?" The speacker cried as the man removed his hood. Nashi froze. Natsu looked up. Lucy looked down. Both eyes met. "Hi, Lucy!" Natsu cried, smiling. "Hi, Natsu!" Lucy answered, close to tears and blushing. Nashi had a shocked expression. "...no way..."

 _Flashback:_

 _"Hey, mama?" 4 years old Nashi asked her mother. "What is it, sweetheart?" Lucy asked, stroking her hair. "When is papa coming back?" Nashi asked. Lucy froze for a second then smiled. "I don't know, but if we keep on believing, I know he will come back!" "Why did he leave? Did he not love mama anymore?" Nashi asked. Lucy hid her eyes in her bangs. She didn't talk for a moment. "...I actually...don't know anymore..." A tear fell from Lucy's eye. "I don't get it," Nashi answered._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"Free him!?" A guard asked King Arcadios and Queen Hisui. "Your majesty, he nearly destroyed the stadium!" The same guard cried. Hisui was giggling. "Ahhhh~ how it feels to be young..." King Arcadios said. "What are you talking about!?" The guard asked. Hisui giggled.

* * *

Nashi was in town, walking. Right now, Natsu is in a trial and Lucy is waiting for him. "Hey, Nana!" An old woman cried, in front of a store that sells magic items. Nashi waved and smiled at the woman. Her name was Megumi. Megumi has known Nashi ever since Nashi was born. She was almost like a grandma to her. "Hey grandma!" Nashi was in the shop, helping Megumi organize things. "I heard Natsu Dragneel is in town. He looks similar to you. Could he be your father you always cry about?" Megumi said, whipping the counter. "I don't cry about it anymore. I was 7 when I was a crybaby. And yeah...that is...my dad..." Nashi said, putting some Crystal Balls where they belong.

"Nana, you've not as cheerful as you usually are. What's wrong?" Megumi asked, sweeping. Nashi was holding some silver gate keys. "I am the daughter of Natsu Dragneel who nearly melted the whole Grand Magic Games Stadium with only one blow, while I can barley burn a house with one blow. It'll take me about 8. Do I really have the right to be his daughter...?" "Nashi, stop it, you are getting me pissed. Don't think like that. You are his daughter, now why don't you get him a present?" Megumi said, putting the broom in a corner. "I guess. What would he like...?" Nashi said, touching the broom. It started flying, freaking her out. "Don't expect me to help. The best gifts come from the heart," Megumi commented, putting a deck of echanted cards on a shelf. "From the heart...I get it...bye! Thanks, grandma!" Nashi yelled, running out the door. Megumi was behind the counter, smiling.

Nashi ran all the way up to the royal courtyard where her parents should be. "Ah, Nashi! Perfect timing! Natsu, Happy, this is Nashi and she is a Dragon Slayer just like Natsu," Lucy explained. "And I have a suprise for you," Nashi said. "Requip: Dragon Tail Gown!" Her hair was in a bun to the side, has black elbow length fingerless gloves on her left arm, a white Chinese styled top with a white skirt, black tights with black thigh high boots. She was holding a black whip.

Natsu and Happy looked terrified. "This armor gives me super speed and allows me to do the fire dragon tail, and I'm gonna demonstrate it!" Nashi cried. "She has the same power as Erza!" Natsu yelled. "She's even more scarier if she uses dragon slaying magic!" Happy yelled. "Nashi, don't demonstrate it," Lucy quickly answered. "Fine..." Nashi mummbled, changing back to casuals. "Once you think about it, her top looks just like my scarf I left at your house," Natsu said. "Isn't that Aquarius's broken key around her neck?" Happy answered. "She looks exactly like Lucy..." Natsu continued. "But she looks more like the girl version of Natsu," Happy said. "Except she's prettier, almost like Lucy!" Natsu answered. Lucy blushed. "Oh, uh, thanks I guess..." "Natsu I think we're making her feel uncomfortable..." Happy said. Nashi was only nervous about what Natsu was going to say next.

"Um, Natsu?" Lucy started. "Hu?" He answered. Lucy took a deep breath. "This is-" "SO COOL!" A familiar voice cried. It was Jason. "Natsu! I came here to interview you! Sorry for breaking up your reunion, Lucy. So anyway-" "Now we run away!" Natsu cried, grabbing Lucy's and Nashi's hands. "Wait!" Jason cried, running after them.

They finally arived at Lucy and Nashi's house. "Whoa! This is your crib!? It's huge!" Natsu yelled. "And it's in the capital!" Happy cried, flying around. "Well, duh! It's close to work. Anyway, welcome to your new house, I'm actually giving you permission to be here!" Lucy cried. Natsu and Happy told Lucy and Nashi about their adventers, including his encounter with Gildarts and their little "problem". But while they were talking, Nashi noticed her mother actually smiling and laughing. And it wasn't fake this time like it always was. Lucy was always gloomy and sad and always tries her best to be happy. Even if she did it was all just fake.

It was nighttime. Nashi was sleeping...until she heard some noise. "Thieves...?" She whispered to herself. She walked out of the room. It was from Lucy's room. Then Nashi blushed. "Well, duh! Of course they would do it!" She snuck into the room anyway. But, she only saw 2 figures - tall and short - drawing on Lucy's face. Nashi quickly requiped into her Iron Armor. "Fire Dragon..." "Wait! It's only us!" The tall figure cried. "IRON FIST!" Nashi cried. There was a huge explosion.

"It's me, Natsu..." The tall figure said weakfully. "You!?" Nashi answered. "And me..." The short one said weakfully. "And Happy too!?" Nashi cried. "Hey, kid!" Natsu asked. "Hu?" Nashi answered. "Do you like Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked. "Well, I don't know. It got disbanded a lot of months before I was born. I heard they were known for getting into trouble. Why?" Nashi explained. "Cause, Fairy Tail is making a comeback!" Natsu yelled. "Whaaaaaa!?" Nashi answered. "Am I the only one who isn't wondering how Lucy isn't waking up?" Happy answered

The three of them ran all the way to the castle. "Ok, watch the master!" Natsu whispered. Nashi nodded. "F. A. I. R. Y. T. A. I. L. What does that spell!?" Happy cried as Natsu created the letters with his fire.

* * *

"Fairy Tail!?" Prince Hicardios yelled, looking out his window. Unlike his parents, he finds Fairy Tail a disgrace to Fiore. "GAURDS! ARREST NATSU DRAGNEEL! I KNOW HE IS BEHIND THIS!" "Yes sir!" The gaurds cried. Arcadios and Hisui were smiling, and twitching. "Typical Natsu..." Arcadios said. "I know this won't be the last time Fairy Tail causes trouble..." Hisui said. They looked at their son, who was shouting like a 3 year old. "I can tell Hicardos would get along with the troublemakers," The king said, sweat dropping. "Obviously," the queen said, sweat dropping too.

* * *

Lucy woke up to some shouting from her window. "What? WHAT!?" It was the royal army. "Natsu!? Nashi!? Did both of you cause the royal army to show up in front of my house!?" Both of them froze. "Aye! They totally graffitied the castle! They wrote 'Fairy Tail' on it!" Happy cried, walking in. "Oh, and you need to do something about your face. I can't take you seriously!" "What!? Lucy answered. "No time! We need to get the guild back together!" Natsu cried, carrying her bridal style and jumping out the window. Happy was carrying Nashi. "You are a bad influence on our daughter!" Lucy yelled. "Wait...I got you pregnant!?" Natsu asked. "Yeah! Nashi is our daughter!" Lucy answered. "Hey dad!" Nashi cried, running pass them. Natsu was confused. "I HAVE A DAUGHTER!?"

 **Me: done! Survived! Need a candy break!**

 **Lucy: well, we are almost out of time so, I hope you liked it, and please review! Bye!**

 **Natsu: Aye sir!**

 **Lucy: now you are Happy!?**

* * *

Last edited on: 04/08/17 **(I changed the outfits. Don't like the iron bikini idea anymore. But, I'll give a different character something like that...wonder who...? Also changed some parts...sorry :P)**


	2. 2 All of that in 1 day!

**Me: heyo guys! It's me, sugarsugarrush and I finally got a review, therefore, I'm gonna add a new chapter!**

 **Lucy: it's really quiet and weren't you traveling?**

 **Me: yep, that's last week. This week I was catching up on summer homework...enough about me!**

 **Lucy: yeah, so anyway sugarsugarrush does not own Fairy Tail. That's good. If she did...I don't know...**

 **Me: shush! Anyway, we are thanking All might fenrir for reviewing. Thanks!**

 **Lucy: All might fenrir says what was the story she got inspired by**

 **Me: 2nd Generation by Fallen Angel Codester. Both of our stories are after tartaros arc, new generation, um and another thing...**

 **Lucy: right. But still why is it so quiet here?**

 **Me: idk...**

 _Number 2: All of that in 1 day!_

 **Nashi's POV:**

I was standing. "Dad" was in front of me. I have pink hair down and a black ribbon tighed on my head. I wear my scarf (actually Dad's scarf) as a sleevless crop top. I have mom's old celestial spirit Aquarius's broken key around my neck and a black vest buttoned up to the bottom of my chest. I have a black ristband on my right hand. I have a black skirt that's cut at the side to the left and have a brown belt. I have black thigh high stockings and brown combat boots.

Mom came to us. "Did I come at a bad time?" "So she is my daughter?" Dad asked. "Yes," I answered. Dad patted me on the head. "Although she does have the same body as Lucy, she is really short." "Like I didn't know that," i said, annoyed. Dad started squishing my face. "Alright...FIGHT ME!" "I kinda did..." I mummbled. Dad looked confused. "Lucy?" Happy asked. "Usually I would say no, but I've been training in secret..." Mom said. "Really!?" I cried.

"Wait..." Dad said. Dad then ducked and blew fire in between mom's legs. "Natsu!" She cried. "I saw some bad guys," Dad said. "Um, anyway, I know where we can find a former guildmate. They happen to be at Lamia Scale," mom said. "Lamia Scale?" I asked. Mom nodded. I felt dad staring at me. Mom sweat dropped.

 **Lucy's POV:**

Maybe I should've told Natsu about Nashi earlier. "Are you sure?" He keeps on asking. "Yes." Nashi always answers. Poor girl. But, we are at the train station. Good way to prove they are related without using magic. "M-m-m-mom..." Nashi whinned. "I forgot about those things!" Natsu cried. "Natsu, you are completely hopeless," Happy said. "Well, later bitch!" Nashi and Natsu cried, running away. "Come back!" I yelled.

 **Natsu's POV:**

Lucy drags me and Nashi on the train. "Nooooooo!" I yell. "Why mom! Why!?" Nashi yells. "Stop it! You are embarrassing me!" She scolds. Then she duck taps us on the seats.

It felt like forever but we finally got off the train. "Finally! We are on the ground!" I cried, laying down. Nashi started barfing. "Come on! Stop complaining!" Lucy cried. "Wow! Is there a celebration here?" Happy asked. The town was all decorated. "Yep! Its thanksgiving! Similar to Magnolia's Harvest Festival!" Lucy explained. "Thanksgiving is the celebration of food!" Nashi cried. "Food! Let's go!" I yelled, running. "Aye Sir!" "Happy yelled." "No! Its the celebration of friends and family!" I heard Lucy yell.

On our way to the guild, Nashi, Happy and I tried different kinds of food. Finally we made it to the guild, Lamia Scale. "It's been so long! I forgot who were in that guild!" I announced. "You forgot? Lyon, Jura, Shelia, the guy with the big eyebrows and dog-face guy," Happy said. "Yes! I get to fight Jura and Lyon! IM ALL FIRED UP!" I shouted, running into the guild. "AYE SIR!" Happy shouted, doing the same thing.

 **Nashi's POV:**

"You guys!" Mom cried. "Mom...I'm gonna go explore..." I said. To be honest, I've never left Crocus in my whole life. Mom doesn't let me go on her trips because she is afraid I'll burn things so she hires babysitters. I have lived there for 17 years. I've gone to school, made friends, made enemies, learned how to do magic, helped grandma at her magic shop, and a lot of other things in Crocus. The fact I'm I another city kinda makes me feel weird.

Who cares!?

"Wow! So this is Lamia Scale! Its bigger than I expected!" I cried out loud. "Well, du! It's a Wizard Guild!" Someone said behind me. She has blue wavy hair with a black fedora with blue cat ears sticking out and black eyes. She is wearing a blue high collared dress cut in a v at the back with a black tie with a blue Lamia Scale guild mark at the bottom. She has a long blue tail with white at the top and black boots. "Yo! I'm Joy." "The name's Nashi," I said back.

"I'm guessing its your first time at a guild," Joy said. "Whaaa!? How did you know!?" I cried. "Its kinda obvious, sir..." Joy said. Then her eyes widen. "Is that...GOLD!?" "What gold?" I asked. Then I remembered my mom's broken key. "Um, yeah. Why?" Then she snatched it from my neck. "MY GOLD!" Joy yelled. Then some angelic wings appeared behind her back. "LATER LOOSER!" "COME BACK!" I yelled chasing the thief. "Reequip! Dragon Wing Gown!" This armor is a golden sleevless dress with a frilly golden skirt and white ribbon/sash belt. I have a white choker, golden bangles, and golden laced ish sandals that lace thingy ends at my kneecaps and on my back are dragon wings made out of fire. My hair is in pigtails held by golden ribbons this time. "Wow! So you're a wizard surprisingly! That makes this even more fun!" Joy cried. "COME BACK! IM GONNA BEAT YOU UP!" I yelled.

We flew all over the guild. "Give that back! That broken key that you have is really important to my mom! It's the last thing she has of her friend Aquarius!" "Its gold! What do you expect me to do!?" Joy answered. I'm starting to get annoyed. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" "Hu? AHHHHHHH!" Joy cried. Not only she got knocked down. The stuff surrounding us got destroyed, even the stage! "N-N-N-N-Nashi!?" Mom cried. "How come she gets to fight!?" Dad whined. "Where did Wendy and Shelia, no wait, The Sky Sisters go?" Happy asked. A woman who has white hair with cat ears and a white cat tail and is wearing a uniform face palmed. "They were off the stage 5 minutes ago, and second, Joy!? What is the meaning of this!?" The woman ran to Joy...wait...a blue cat with her outfit. The lady took my necklace. I landed on the ground.

"Nashi...! How many times do I have to tell you!? Stop destroying things!" Mom yelled. "Joy...! How many times do have to tell you!? Stop stealing people's jewels and money!" the lady said. "Hey, Carla! That Exceed looks exactly like me! Was that my daughter you where talking about?" Happy asked the lady who I'm just know finding out her name is Carla. "Yes. This is Joy, the troublemaking child and the oldest. She has a younger twin brother named Carlos who is more responsible. Joy, stand up and say sorry to the person who you stole their key from," Carla said.

Joy transformed into a human again. "I'm sorry for stealing your gold. I won't make any promises about taking your gold again." "Say what!?" I answered. "Joy..." Carla said. "Ok ok! I WON'T take your gold again," Joy said. Carla gave me the key back. "Hu? Natsu! Lucy! Happy! Long time no see! Who's the girl?" A voice said.

 **Lucy's POV:**

I turned around to see who was talking. "Lyon!" "Yo! It's been awhile!" Natsu cried. "Aye sir!" Happy answered. "Lyon, this is Nashi Dragneel, Natsu and Lucy's daughter," Carla said. Nashi waved. "Hello. I'm Lyo-" "Enough of this crap! Where's Wendy!?" Natsu interrupted. "You don't just do that!" I scolded. We walked down a hallway then entered a room.

"Wendy! You got visitors!" Lyon cried. "Natsu! Lucy! And Happy too! It's been a while, hasn't it!" Wendy cried. "So you haven't changed, right?" Natsu asked patting her head. Wendy nodded. "Good. Your coming with us!" Natsu picked Wendy up. "W-w-w-wait!"

 **Nashi's POV:**

While mom, dad, and Happy were talking to Wendy, I noticed 2 people at a corner.

The first guy has dark blue hair and seems to be wearing a sailor outfit. He was crouching down. The second guy has white hair and is wearing a white tank top with a black and white flannel wrapped around his waist and has ripped blue jeans. He is wearing black shoes. He seems to be dragging the first guy out of the corner. "Who's that?" I asked Joy. "Oh, the blue hair guy is the wimpy Skylar Conbolt and the white hair is the daredevil Leo Vastia. Surprisingly Skylar is a Dragon Slayer and obviously Leo is a God Slayer," Joy explained. "So a god Slayer and a dragon slayer? Perfect!" I cried, running to both of them.

"You 2, fight me!" "Um...fighting is scary..." Skylar mummbled. "Come on! Fight a god slayer like me!? You see, I don't really fight girls. It's not my thing!" Leo said. I started popping my knuckles. "You're afraid I'll kick your butt, right? I'm Nashi Dragneel and I'm a dragon slayer and I'm not afraid of you!" "Nashi, let's go..." Mom said. She seems shocked. I walked up to her.

 **Skylar's POV:**

As soon as the scary girl and mom's friends left, mom walked up to me. "Skylar, you need to learn to talk to people. Don't be afraid." I gulped. "I used to be scared like you until I joined...Fairy Tail..." Mom said with every word getting quieter. She basically whispered Fairy Tail. "Wendy? Are you ready to go?" Shelia asked. Mom turned around. "Oh yes. Can you please get Leo to drag Skylar out of the corner? He's the only one who can!" "I'm on it, Aunt Wendy!" Leo cried after having a staring contest with his father Lyon. I just want these people to leave me alone...

 **Natsu's POV:**

We made it to the hotel. We didn't say anything. Just shocked. Wendy...didn't wanna come back with us...why!? I'm bored. I grabbed Happy's tail and started tickling Lucy's feet. "Ahahaha ahahaha ahahaha stop stop ahahaha ahahaha STOP IT YOU STUPID PERV!" She punched our heads. "So your friend Wendy doesn't want to go back to Fairy Tail?" Nashi asked, hanging upside-down. "Seems like it," Happy's daughter Joy I think answered, still focused on Nashi's necklace.

"Joy!? Why are your here!? Aren't you suposed to be helping Carla fix the stage!?" Happy answered. Joy stuck her tongue at Happy. "I snuck out, old man." "I think I'm supposed to punish you because that's a fatherly thing! Oh, Natsu! You need to punish Nashi for destroying the stage!" "Oh yeah! Let me think of something..." I started. "Damn you cat!" Nashi mummbled quietly. Since I'm a dragon slayer, I heard it.

"I still can't belive it," Lucy mummbled. "LET'S KIDNAP HER! WHO'S WITH ME!?" I shouted. "AYE SIR!" Happy, Nashi, and Joy yelled. "This is what I get for being in a hotel room with idiots. NO!" Lucy yelled. Then we heard an explosion. "No! Its coming from the guild hall!" Joy shouted quickly, "If they destroy one of my hiding spots where I hid my gold mom is gonna kill me! What if all!? We have to go now now now!" "So that's what you really cared about...?" Nashi answered.

 **Joy's POV:**

Oh no Oh no Oh no Oh no Oh no! I must protect my gold! We all jumped out the window (the blondie did too surprisingly) and ran towards the guild. Just as I expected, it was getting attacked by our enemy Orochi's Fin! This time they have monsters!? "Ice God's Bellow!" Leo yelled. "Ice Make Shield!" Lyon cried. "Perfect timing Natsu, Lucy, Happy and the other girl!" Lyon answered. "It's Nashi!" Nashi yelled. "Ice God's Lance!" Leo cried. Ice formed as a Lance (whatever that is) came out and went through 3 monsters. "Dad! There are 100,000 monsters!" "That much!?" Blondie yelled in alarm.

"So I guess we have to fly in order to defeat these monsters!" Wendy answered running towards us along with Shelia and Carla. "Natsu and Wendy can go stop the summoners while the rest of us stop these monsters!" Blondie commanded. I think her name is Lucy. "How come I can't come with dad!? I think I got a flying cat partner!" Nashi whined. "Alright! Let's go!" Carla yelled. Wendy grabbed on to Carla. Pink head, think his name is Natsu, tried to grab onto Happy until Shelia kicked him in the face and grabbed onto Happy instead. "Hey, you Happy thief!" Natsu yelled. And they said I was the thief.

 **Nashi's POV:**

"Reequip! Dragon Brilliance Gown!" I cried. This time it was a black frilled gown with a golden ribbon/belt sash. It has black puffed sleeves and a black choker. I also have black heels. I am holding an elegant sword with a golden handle and some of my hair is tied back with a golden bow. I jumped up and sliced 5 monsters in half. "N-N-N-N-Nashi?" Leo yelled, "You can Reequip!?" "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" I yelled, swinging my sword which revealed some flames. I defeated about 20. "Now do you wanna fight me?"

"Look out, show off!" I heard Joy scream. The monster hit me. I wasn't affected. "Hahaha! I hate this Dragon Scale Gown..." This time it was a blue winter jacket with white fuzz in the sleeves and I have a hood on with white fuzz. Some of my hair was in front of my shoulders. I also have a blue frilly skirt and blue thigh high boots. "This dress is heavier than it looks..." "Purple Air!" A familiar voice cried.

I looked up the air and saw...Skylar!? And looks like he was with another flying cat. Then, from his palm, a tornado came out and hit the monsters." "That wasn't dragon slayer magic. I'm not aloud to learn that..." He said. "You're actually fighting for once!?" Leo cried. "No, because I was dragged here by Carlos..." Skylar said. "Ice God's Blade!" Leo quickly cried. Then many blades of ice hit 17 I guess monsters. "Ice God's Chain!" He yelled again. This time some chains of ice suffocated about 30 monsters.

 **Leo's POV:**

For a while we have been fighting the monsters that came our way. Me using my god slayer magic combine with some ice maker magic, Nashi using dragon slayer magic while also quickly reequipping into many armors...why do they all look like ball gowns!? Joy quickly flying all over the place to distract the monster, and Skylar using his different-types-of-air-magic-and-not-dragon-slayer-magic magic. We took care of most of the monsters. "Done!" I yelled. I need some sleep...

 **Nobody's POV:**

A hooded figure watched the kids fight. "Wow...they are weaker than I thought..."

 **Me: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **Lucy: then quietness got her calm. Anyway hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**

* * *

 **Last edited: 04/10/17 (changed many of the characters' appearences)**


	3. 3: The adventure begins

**Me: its me again! Anyway I didn't get a review sadly but I can't stop thinking about this story so I'm uploading a new chapter!**

 **Lucy: we can't find your unicorn**

 **Natsu: do they even exist?**

 **Me: do flying talking cats exist?**

 **Happy: she has a point**

 _Number 2: the adventure begins_

 **Skykar's POV:**

"So Skylar, you're a Dragon Slayer, right?" Nashi asked. Mom, Uncle Natsu, Aunt Lucy, Aunt Carla, Uncle Happy, Carlos, Joy, Nashi and I were going to a village called Sea Hare to look for someone named Juvia. "Um...yeah...but I'm not aloud to use Dragon Slayer magic. Mom thinks some people would target me if I use it..." I answered, looking down. "Chin up, boy," Carlos said. Carlos transformed into a human. He has white hair and is wearing a black suite.

"Alright...fight me!" Nashi yelled. "I do kinda wanna see you fight another Dragon Slayer," Joy said. She is also transformed into a human. "But...I'm scared..." I answered. "Skylar, if you fought some monsters last night then I think you can fight 1 person," Carlos said. "Fine..." I answered. "Reequip: Iron Armor!" Nashi yelled reequipping into her armor. "OK...Purple Air!" I yelled, summoning really windy air.

"Seriously? That's the best you can do? Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Nashi yelled, punching through the air...then sending me flying. "AHHHHHH!" I yelled. "OOPS SORRY!" Nashi yelled back.

 **Joy's POV:**

After Nashi's little stunt, we kept on walking until we came upon rain just raining down on the village, nowhere else. "Cool!" Natsu, Nashi and dad cried. They kept on running back and forth through the rain. "Well, that's something you don't see everyday," Lucy answered. I took out my communication lacrima called a phone - weird name, right - and took a pic.

"Juvia is obviously in there. Let's go," mom answered. We walked around the village. "I think its best if we split up in groups of 3. Give us a signal flare when you find her," Wendy said. Natsu, Lucy and Dad went North, Wendy, Mom and Carlos when West, and Nashi, Skylar and I went South.

 **Carlos's POV:**

This rain is seriously getting on my nerves. "Mother, why would anyone want to live here?" "Well, Juvia is a Rain Woman so I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't live in a place that rained a lot," Carla explained.

 **Happy's POV:**

"This is weird...I don't sense anyone," Lucy said. "Wait...I can smell Juvia. This way!" Natsu answered.

 **Nashi's POV:**

"This is taking forever. I'm flying up," Joy said, her wings appearing behind her back. "Juvia! Where are you!?" Skylar yelled. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Looking for Juvia" he answered. "Juvia! Come out come out wherever you are!" I yelled. "What business do you have with her?" A voice asked. "Are you Juvia?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure that's a guy..." Skylar answered.

"Answer my question. What business do you have with Juvia?" The guy asked again. "Fairy Tail is making a comeback!" I answered. "Ice Make Canon!" The guy yelled. All of a sudden a blast of ice was coming are way. Skylar and I dogged. "Don't ever say Fairy Tail! It ment a lot to Juvia! Don't you ever say that!" The guy said.

"Can we see who you are?" Skylar asked. The guy walked out of the shadows. He has black hair and is wearing dark blue opened long jacket, and no shirt. He has plack pants and hase a chain hanging from it. He is also wearing combat boots and some sort of sword with a stone necklace around his neck. "I'm Jay Fullbuster, Juvia and Gray Fullbuster's son! Leave now or I'm gonna use force on you!" "Really? Well I'm Nashi Dragneel, Lucy and Natsu Dragneel's daughter and I don't care!" I yelled back. Skylar his behind a pole and mumbled something. "What did he say?" Jay asked. "Oh he says he is Skylar Conbolt and he is the son of Wendy and Romeo Conbolt," I answered. "Oh, that's nice," Jay said. "Yep," I said.

There was an awkward silence.

"Wait!? Wasn't I supposed to beat the crap out of you!?" Jay and I yelled at each other. "Ice Make Hammer!" Jay yelled, creating a hammer. "Reequip: Dragon Brilliance Gown!" I yelled. I quickly jumped out of the way. "Ice Make Ice Bringer!" Then 2 swords in both of Jay's hands appeared.

I quickly jumped out of the way as soon as 1 of his swords came charging at me. It hit a house and froze it. "So you can freeze things. Am i supposed to be scared?" I asked. "If i snap my fingers it shatters, and that is exactly what I'm gonna do to you," he said. Both of us charged at the same time and started i guess fighting with swords.

 **Jay's POV:**

This girl is annoying. Her dresses are similar to my weapons! She even has a shield! I think. "Ice Make Lance!" I cried, creating many lances charging at her. Bet you dont have a lance armor! "Reequip: Dragon Claw Gown!" She yelled. Seriously!? Her hair is in a bun and her dress is a sleevless chinese styled red dress that's not long and she has thigh high brown boots and black arm warmers and is holding minni daggers between her fingers. She jumped out of the way.

"Lucky you! This is my fastest armor, even faster than my dragon tail armor!" "Is that so? Well, Ice Make Mine!" I cried. She landed on the ground until it exploded. "Ice Make Lance!" I cried again. The lances quickly came charging at her. She jumped on 1 and started running and destroying the rest. "Fire Dragon Claw!" She yelled, trhwoing the daggers at very quick speeds (really hard to see with naked eye). "Ice Make Arrow!" Some ice arrows came at her. "2 things!?" She cried. "Sky Dragon ROAR!" All of a sudden, Nashi and I were quickly blown away. "Ow...everything hurts..." Nashi mummbled. "I was defeated...ow..." i mummbled. Then we looked up and saw Skylar.

"Um...sorry...but there has to be another way instead of fighting..." "Yeah. I tried that but a certain someone wouldnt listen!" I answered. Then Nashi got up. "Skylar is right! And last time i checked, you started it." "W...I...its true..." i stuttered. "You never let my finish. Yes, Fairy Tail is coming back, but what does Juvia want?" Nashi asked. "I know she doesn't want to go back!" I answered. Skylar shook her head. "Are you Juvia?" I looked down. "No." "So can you lead us to her?" Nashi asked. I hid my eyes in my bangs. "I dont want her to be sad again. It just breals my heart...especially if i cant do anything about it..." "What?" Nashi asked. I sighed.

"Well, since the day I was born, Dad, Mom and I were really close. We did everything together. We ate together, trained together, slept in the same beds together, took a bath together, cried together, even went on jobs together. But one day, my dad had this black mark on him and started going on jobs all by himself. Then, Dad never came back. All he left was this necklace I have. My mom was so heartbroken, it scared me. She would look all over Fiore for him but she always came home alone. The more depressed she became, the more gloomy it was until mom decided to wait in front of our house for him. It was raining nonstop. All of the townspeople left because of the rain. Mom just waited. She never ever got up. I didn't like seeing mom like that so i made a vow that i would protect mom. Its been almost half a year since dad left, and i think he left us for good."

 **Nashi's POV:**

Skylar started crying. "Thats so sad!" Jay's story reminded me of dad. I walked up to him. "Cheer up. I didn't know my dad until like 3 days ago. He will come back. Trust me." I saw a tear. "Your crying!?" "What!? No!" "I saw it! You were crying!" "Shut up, Flame Brain!" "You dont want to admit it, right, Ice Princess!?" "Shut up and for your information im a guy!" "Um...can you show us where Juvia is?" Skylar asked. "Oh yeah, sure," Jay answered.

 **Joy's POV:**

Of course, I found some gold laying around. "Best day ever!" Then I heard some footsteps. "Why, I wonder who let the cat out of the bag?" A bubbly sounding voice that belonged to a girl said.

 **Skylar's POV:**

"That's strange..." Jay answered, "Mom would usually be outside of the house waiting on the bench." "Maybe she's inside?" I answered. So we walked inside and found our parents in Juvia's room. "Mom!? What happened!?" Jay cried. It looked like Juvia has a really high fever. "Its no big deal..." Juvia answered. "It is a big deal! Oh, and is Joy with you?" Carlos answered. "Joy? I thought she ditched us with you," Nashi answered. "She never returned?" Lucy cried. Nashi shooked her head. "Where could she be!?" Mom cried. "Dont worry. I'll help you find her. Its the least I can do since you are treating my mother's illness," Jay cried. "Is it just me but how come Gray keeps on calling Juvia mom?" Natsu asked. "That's my son...Jay..." Juvia answered.

The 4 of us, Nashi, Jay, Carlos and I, ran out to look for Joy. "Wait...I can sniff her out!" Nashi cried. "How?" Jay asked. "Dragon Slayers have a great sense of smell," I answered. Nashi started sniffing. "Ok...this way!" We ran towards the direction Nashi told us. "Ahh!" We heard. "That's Joy's!" Carlos cried.

Joy was slammed into the wall and was all beaten up. She transformed back into a cat. "How can...an S Class...wizard like me...be so defeated...easily...?" She fell off the wall and landed on the floor. "Joy!" Carlos cried, running towards his sister. "Wait...she's an S Class wizard!?" Nashi and Jay cried. I nodded. "She is a really fast flyer, its ridiculous. She can even kick and a whole blast of air which can knock you down. I can't even begin with the head butts!"

"What a huge suprise! I didn't know I would fight more of you in one day! Well, my prey always seems to get to me anyway! Well, more young fairy wings for me to pluck out!" A bubbly voice belonging to a girl cried, laughing. Nashi and Jay stood back to back to each other. "Show yourself!" They cried at the same time before glaring at each other. "Why must I? You don't tell me what to do!" The person answered back. My sweat dropped.

"Well I'm willing to tell you this. My name is Aqua Marine and I hunt for treasure. That's right! I'm part of Golden Tale! And my mission is to hunt young fairies like you!" Aqua Marine said.

 **Nashi's POV:**

"Golden Tale!? You mean that guild mom talks about from time to time!?" I asked. "Yep!" Aqua Marine answered. I Reequiped into my dragon tail armor. "You hurt our comrade! Now, show yourself, peasant! Ooh! I've always wanted to say that!" Jay and I were trapped inside bubbles, then the bubbles pooped, which revealed to be bombs. We fell in puddles.

Then the water turned into chains and wrapped around our legs. "What the hell!?" Jay yelled. "You see, I control the very essence of water! So you guys are dead!" Aqua Marine cried. Then we heard some running. It was mom and dad on a bull I think...did I forget to mention Happy?

"Kids! Are you ok!?" Mom cried, running to us. The water chain unwrapped our legs. "Ooooh! Nashi was fighting mini Gray!? No fair! I wanna see!" Dad yelled. "Why is Joy all beat up?" Happy asked. "Someone from Golden Tale was stalking us and is trying to kill us!" I yelled. Mom laughed. "Yes, I understand Golden Tail doesn't have alot of nice people but they don't just hunt people like that. Anyway, Natsu, Happy and I are going out to look for Gray after we stop at Sabertooth. You kids can help Wendy take care of Juvia." Jay stood up.

"Mom looked everywhere for dad! It's impossible!" "Well, maybe she didn't look hard enough. Welp! Lets go!" Dad cried. They got on the bull like thing and left. "You see...I'm not aloud to be seen by older fairies..." Aqua Marine answered. "We can't see you at all!" Jay and I yelled. "Meet me at Silvermine Village. Do not tell your parents this or I will kill them. You will know it when you find me..." Aqua Marine explained.

 **Joy's POV:**

We walk in silence back. "Joy!? What happened to you!?" Mom yelled as soon as she saw me. "Its nothing mom! I'm fine!" I answered. I tried to transform into a human but couldn't. I've drained some of my energy fighting Aqua Marine (actually trying to catch the gold only to find out it was a trick). I saw Wendy still using her Troias ( **Don't know how to spell it and too lazy to search it up** ) on Juvia. "Child, are you alright?" Mom asked. "I'm not a child anymore, and yes. I can handle this!" Wendy answered. Skylar, Nashi and Jay were busy drying themselves. "Why can't Skylar just help Wendy by doing Troias with her? They do have the same magic," Nashi suggested. "Did you forget? I'm not aloud to use Dragon Slayer magic," he answered. "I'm pretty sure Troias is just a type of sky healing magic, not Dragon Slayer magic," Jay answered.

"He is not aloud to use Troias either!" Wendy answered, "You see, it only just switches the situation. Like, for example, Juvia has a bad cold and Skylar is perfectly fine. It will just switch it. Yes, Juvia would be perfectly fine, but then Skylar would have the horrible cold. So in the end, nothing really changes." "How come it works like that?" Jay asked. I shrugged. "No one knows. It just does that."

"Carlos, you're quiet. What's wrong?" Nashi asked. "I'm just thinking about what Aqua Marine said," he answered. "Who's...Aqua...Marine...?" Juvia asked. "Mom, get some sleep. We will be right back. We just have to do something and we'll be quick," Jay said. "Promise...you will...come back..." Juvia asked. Jay nodded.

So once again, we were outside. "What was the place she said?" I asked. "Silvermine. It's actually very close," Jay answered. "Then let's go! I still wanna kick her ass!" Nashi yelled. "I think I'll stay here..." Skylar mummbled. "No. As the next generation of Fairy Tail, it it your duty to fight Aqua Marine," Carlos said. Skylar sighed. "Wait...Silvermine...? Gold...LET'S DEFINITELY GO! WE CAN GET ALL THE GOLD WE WANT!" I yelled, flying up into the air.

 **Nobody's POV:**

Walking in town was a figure with a blue cloak. "Have you heard of the recent trouble Golden Tale has caused?" A man asked another man. The cloaked figure stopped to listen to what the men were saying. "Yeah. Apparently they seem to be on a classified mission." "They scare me! True they are powerful, but they are really rude always showing off their magic and causing a scene and many towns always have to pay it off!" "I think I remember their most powerful wizard was actually talking to some other wizards from that guild." "But he never does because he considers them as a nuisance. They must be planing something really big..." "And if it is happening here in Silvermine, I'm moving!" "Yeah, no joke, I don't wanna make money just to pay for the damage they cause!"

The cloaked figure continued walking. She looked out to the nearby lake, then shook her head and kept on walking. _"I want you to eliminate them. Prove to me your are capable of taking care of yourself. After that, I'll fully know you are an amazing wizard,"_ a voice in her head said. She nodded.

 **Jay's POV:**

"Here we are! Silvermine! To be honest, it's weird not being outside and its raining..." I cried as soon as we made it to the town. "Why would Aqua Marine choose this place when there isn't much water?" Carlos asked. "Ok...we're here...can we go home...?" Skylar mummbled. "I actually thought there would be silver here...and with that silver it can lead me to where the gold is!" Joy answered. "Who cares! Let's kick this Aqua Face's butt!" Nashi yelled. "Ok. Let's split up into teams. The boys will look in one place and the girls will look in the other. Got it?" Carlos commanded. We nodded.

The more further we walked into town, the more relaxed I felt. I don't have to worry about mom because Wendy and Carla are taking care of her. Skylar, however, felt like he was in a wonderland. "This atmosphere is really nice!" "Says the guy who didn't want to come," I answered. "Skylar, focus. See if you can find a part of the atmosphere where Aqua Marine has been through," Caelos said. "What?" I answered.

"Skylar can use atmosphere magic. He can literally feel the atmosphere to see who's been where or not. It often helps when a storm is coming or if the enemy is nearby. Its better than his nose since he can't really sniff things out as well as Nashi," Carlos explained. "I think I understand. So, have you located Aqua Marine?" I asked. Skylar held out his hands and started concentrating some more. "No...wait...I think I feel a little storm coming..." "But it seems to show no sign of it raining," I answered. "Skylar's magic never lies. This has to be the work of Aqua Marine," Carlos said.

 **Nashi's POV:**

Joy transformed into a human and went up to a guy. "Have you seen a person named Aqua Marine?" The guy ran away. "Seriously! How rude! Thats why silver is not as valuable as gold!" "I think I found Aqua Face..." I answered. There was someone with a blue cape. Joy adjusted her hat. "Lets go." I Reequiped into my dragon iron armor. I quickly ran uo to her, my fists engulfing in flames. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" She jumped out of the way. "I do not wish to fight you," the voice said. It sounded like a girls'...except it seems more lower and serious.

"Then why do you have that weird cape on you! That seems really suspicious!" I yelled. "I do not want to waste my energy on some amateur like you. I have one mission and that is to destroy Golden Tale. I do not see any emblem on you therefore I will not fight," she answered. "Well, we have the same goal and that is to destroy Golden Tale too! You see, Fairy Tail is coming back so, we are the next generation! And we are not gonna let Golden Tale destroy our guild!" Joy cried.

"Next generation?" The girl asked. "Yep! Wait...why don't you join us in destroy Golden Tale?" I asked. "No. I work alone. I must be the only one to destroy Golden Tale. If I do it myself, I will prove that I am a powerful wizard," stranger said. "Then let's fight! Whoever wins gets to destroy Golden Tale!" I cried. "Seems reasonable..." the stranger started.

She took off her cape and thew it aside. She has blue hair in a ponytail tied with a black ribbon and a red weird looking tattoo above and under her right eye. She is wearing a black blazer, red armband with a guild mark in black on it, a red tie and blue skirt. She has black leather boots. "I am Sage Fernandez. It is a pleasure to be your opponent."

 **Me: so happy! I finished this chapter! I'm starting to get to my original part! Yay! Yay! YAY!**

 **Natsu: why can't I have a part!**

 **Lucy: this is the next generation! Get it in that thick skull of yours!**

 **Happy: i want fish!**

 **Me: would you please stop complaining! And you 3 always say I'm the childish one!**

 **Natsu, Lucy and Happy: because you are!**

 **Me: uhg. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And please review! Bye!**

* * *

 **Last edited: 04/10/17 (changed outfits again. Especially Jay's and Sage's)**


	4. 4: Team Nashi

**Me: hey guys! I'm back! Anyway, I'm so sorry for the year long delay (was it even a year long?)! It's just, originally, when I started writting this, I was literally making things up as a go. But lately, not only have I been busy with school and stuff, but I has in a huge writers block for this. Now, I'm finally in high school and have decided to actually plan out this story arc. Unfortunately, Fairy Tail ended. That series was my childhood but good things have to end. But, this story won't be ending anytime soon. I'm trying to become a better writer, and I promise I'll try to get better!**

 **Lucy: on the reviews! We are thanking Cheschire -Kaat, Allmightyfenrir, and Guest for reviewing. Thanks!**

 **Me: gotta answer them!**

 **Guest- yeah, sure, I'll try to make the chapters longer**

 **Allmightyfenrir- I'm gonna explain the characters in a minute and sorry for confusing you, I confuse a lot of people and yeah, I'll get the story going. And thanks!**

 **Cheschire-Kaat- I'm glad you love this! And the ships, my main priority is to get the characters introduced first which is what I suck at, and Joy, I'll explain.**

 **Me: now for characters, here they are:**

 **Nashi Dragneel: Daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel**

 **Power- she is a dragon slayer and can requip into different clothing called Flame Gowns, similar to Lucy's Star Dresses. The gowns are bassed on the spell she's using (I also changed how her outfits looked)**

 **Fire Dragon Iron Fist- silver armcuffs, hair down with some of it up, silver choker, sleevless red dress with a black petticoat and a silver belt sash, black tights and brown boots** **. (inspired by Star Dress Gemini)**

 **Fire Dragon Tail Whip- Hair in a bun, black** **fingerless gloves, black tube top with orange flannel thing that is tied. Has black leggings with brown belt and brown boots. Both whips are black and are hanging from belt. (inspired by Star Dress Taurus)**

 **Fire Dragon Wing Attack- A golden sleevless dress with a frilly golden skirt and white ribbon/sash belt. Has a white choker, golden bangles, and golden laced ish sandals that lace thingy ends at kneecaps and has dragon wings. Hair is let down** **(inspired by Star Dress Aquarius)**

 **Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame-** **white short, puffed sleeves buttoned, black buttoned sleeveless top with the bottom (how to I explain this...?) kinda, flying out like...one of those v dress thingies (best explanation ever) and a white frilly skirt. She has white gloves and black heels. Hair is down with a tiny golden crown tilted to the right. Can summon as many swords as she wants. (inspired by Star Dress Leo)**

 **Fire Dragon Scale Shield- blue winter jacket with white fuzz in the sleeves and a blue hood on with white fuzz. Some hair in front of shoulders. Has a blue frilly skirt and blue thigh high boots.** **(inspired by Star Dress Aries)**

 **Fire Dragon Claw Attack-** **hair is in a ponytail with a white headband, a blue top with only 1 sleeve that is on the right arm and a white wrist band on her left hand. She has black leggings and white high tops. Comes with mini daggers and can summon more. (inspired by Star Dress Scorpio)**

 **Fire Dragon Crushing Fang- hair in pigtails, red Chinese styled top that has a white ribbon/cloth tied around her waist with the red skirt bbeing cut at both sides. White disconnected sleeves and white thigh high stockings with brown shoes. Comes with 2 katanas. (inspired by Star Dress Cancer)**

 **Appearence- pink hair down and a black ribbon tighed on head. Wears father's scarf as a sleevless crop top and has mother's old celestial spirit Aquarius's broken key around neck and a black vest buttoned up to the bottom of her chest. Has a black ristband on right hand. Has a black skirt that's cut at the side to the left and a brown belt. Has black thigh high stockings and brown combat boots. (Changed outfit. This one seems better)**

 **Personality- hyper, can be dumb, thinks violence is the answer to everything. Loves to fight and wants to live up to father's reputation. Seems to be adventurous.**

 **Joy: daughter** **Happy and Carla. Older sister of Carlos**

 **Power- flies at top speeds. Is an Exeed who can transform into a humanoid. Is an S Class wizard.**

 **Joyful Kick- kicks the air and a ball of wind forms and hits her target**

 **Joyful Headbutt- spins around in air, beeing covered in wind, and headbutts her targets**

 ***she named all of her attacks***

 **Appearence- blue wavy hair with a black fedora with blue cat ears sticking out and black eyes. Blue high collared dress cut in a v at the back with a green Lamia Scale guild mark on her back and a black tie. Long blue tail with white at the top and black boots. (Changed outfit. This one seems better)**

 **Personality- can be helpful at times. Is really greedy, especially when there's gold. Seems to be the bad twin.**

 **Carlos: son of Happy and Carla. Younger brother of Joy**

 **Power- so far, unknown, but he is an Exeed and can transform into a humanoid.**

 **Appearence- white hair and is wearing a black suit.**

 **Personality- seems to be calm but serious. Seems to be the good twin.**

 **Skylar Conbolt: son of Romeo and Wendy.**

 **Power- atmospheric magic. Not allowed to use Dragon Slayer magic despite being one.**

 **Purple Air- creates a tornado**

 **Sky Dragon Roar- accidentally used it. No one realized**

 **Atmosphere tasting: taste the atmosphere**

 **Appearence- dark blue hair with a sailors outfit.**

 **Personality- is quite shy but hates arguments.**

 **Jay Fullbuster: son of Gray and Juvia.**

 **Power- Ice make wizard**

 **Ice Make Hammer- an ice hammer**

 **Ice Make Ice Bringer- 2 swords that would turn things to ice. When Jay snaps his fingers, anything that is under the ice gets shattered**

 **Ice Make Lance- works best if there is water on the floor. The water rises up and becomes icicles and aim for its target**

 **Ice Make Mine-** **he has to make some small ice bombs and burry them on the floor for them to work. And he needs to remeber where they are. Once someone is on or near it, he just needs to say the spell and it would explode. He had plenty of time to do it in Sea Hare Village since his mother was waiting outside for his father.**

 **Ice Make Arrows- part of the spell Ice Make Bow and Arrow. He creates ice arrows**

 **Appearence- black hair and is wearing dark blue opened long jacket, and no shirt. Black pants and has a chain hanging from it. Combat boots and some sort of sword with a stone necklace around his neck. (Changed outfit. This one seems better)**

 **Personality- seems to be very calm and doesn't get along well with Nashi (just like their dads). Cares a lot about family and always resorts to violence.**

 **Aqua Marine: parents unknown**

 **Powers- seems to control water**

 **Appearence- unknown**

 **Personality- seems to be very childish and troublemaking**

 **Sage Fernandez: parents unknown**

 **Appearence- blue hair in a ponytail tied with a black ribbon and a red weird looking tattoo above and under her right eye. Wearing a black blazer, red armband with a guild mark in black on it, a red tie and blue skirt. Has black leather boots. (Changed outfit. This one seems better)**

 **Personality- seems to be serious**

 **Me: ok. I hope that cleared the confusion! Happy reading!**

 _Number 4: Team Nashi_

 **Nashi's POV:**

"I am Sage Fernandez. It is a pleasure to be your opponent." Sage said. I smirked. "Alright! Just don't start crying when I defeat you! Fire Dragon Tail Whip!" I ran to her and swung my whip. She quickly jumped out of the way. "Aren't you gonna fight back? I thought you were a great wizard?" I taunted. I changed into my fire dragon crushing fang. She quickly summoned a sword and casted a spell, "Meteor!" "Nashi! Look out!" The humanoid yelled. We quickly slashed. I fell on the ground and my transformation undid.

The sword dissapeared. "I will be on my way to Golden Tale now," she said walking away. "I've won fair and square. Goodbye, um, I never got your name." I stood up. "Nashi Dragneel. If you defeated a dragon slayer in just a single slash, you are powerful. But are you sure you don't wanna join us?" I asked.

 **Sage's POV:**

I though we'd gone over this. "I-" _"Well? Fairy Tail has taught me to go turn to your friends fo help, and to stay close to your friends, your family. I don't really like solo missions because there is nobody who's got my back or to cheer me on. What I'm saying is if anyone offers your assistance or you need help, don't be afraid to turn to those who are willing to help you. Those people are your friends,"_ I remembered my mother, Erza Fernandez say to me after attempting to go on a solo mission when my powers were not the fullest.

"I am only doing this because the road gets lonely." Nashi's eyes lit up. "Yay!" "She actually said yes!?" The humanoid cat blurted out. Nashi stopped jumping around. "What is it?" I demanded. "Why do you always act like that? You know, talk formally and always put on a serious face? Smile at least." "I will not do such thing." Nashi and the humanoid cat looked at each other. "?"

 **Jay's POV:**

"Look out!" Skylar yelled. The raindrops were bullets. "Ice make shield!" I cried, making a shield to protect us. "Aqua Marine! Show yourself!" "You don't tell me what to do!" She yelled. I started twitching. "Stop acting like a child!" A bubble from a puddle started rising. "That's Aqua," Skylar said. The bubble started floating away. "You're running away!? Carlos, take Skylar to the girls and tell them we found Aqua Marine and that I'm currently chasing her," I said, running off.

"Ice Make Lance!" Ice lances were charging after her and she dodged it. The bubble stood in one place. "So, I'm against an ice wizard. Well, I guess that should be ok, I have the upper hand." She said. "What are you talking about?" I asked. The bubble became a figure of a girl. Sooner or later, Aqua Marine's true form was revealed. She has long aqua blue hair in low pigtails, ocean blue eyes, a blue bikini top and a blue skirt, blue disconnect sleeves, and black sandals ( **think of Aquarius star dress)**.

"It is I, the decendant of the mermaids, Aqua Marine!" "You are not a mermaid!" I argued. "Are too!" She argued back. This girl is just like Nashi...this just got me annoyed. "Ice make bazzooka!" I shot the bazzooka but it turned into water. My eyes widened. Aqua smirked. "How!? Ice make rifle!" It turned into water before I shot.

"Tidal wave!" Big waves of water came charging at me. "Ice make shield!" The shield melted and became a part of the waves. Eventually, I got washed away by the waves. The waves stopped coming and Aqua walked up to me. "Don't you _dare_ underestimate Golden Tale's Top Ten, kay?" There's 10 of them? I need to figure out her power quickly. How come my ice melts? That never happened before. I'm not defeated. I'm planning on suprise atracking her, just don't know how due to the lack of knowledge. Suddenly, we heard an explosion. Aqua started jumping around, clapping. "Yay! My boyfriend's here!" "Boyfriend!?"

 **Joy's POV:**

"Get out the way! Now!" Sage suddenly yelled. The 3 of us got out just in time. A punk looking guy was on hit motorcycle and almost ran over us. "Watch where you're going next time!" Nashi yelled. The guy stopped and looked at us, lowering his sunglasses.

"I see..." he mumbled, "3 cute girls. Sage Fernandez. Daughter of Jellal and Erza Fernandez, curently members of the independent guild Crime Sorceière. Parents are extremely powerful which means she is as powerful as them. Unsure since she never actually done a job before this one. Seems to have years of training. Nashi Dragneel. Daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. Father recently came back from a training trip. Born and lived in Crocus with mother and was taught a mixture of celestial magic by her mother and dragon slaying magic by Sting Eucliffe, master of Sabertooth. Know for destroying everything around her. Joy, daughter of Happy and Carla. Happy recently came back after going on a training trip with Natsu. Carla and companion Wendy Conbolt joined Lamia Scale where Joy and her twin brother was born and raised. Managed to even fly faster than the speed of sound and can use the air around her to her advantage. Currently transformed into a humanoid and is an S Class Wizard."

I backed up. "What is he talking about?" He put his glasses back on his face. "Sage Fernandez and Nashi Dragneel have a nice figure while Joy is just flat chested," he then said. The 3 of us turned red. "What to our figures have to do with this!?" I yelled, quickly summoning my wings. "What a joy to fight against Joy of Lamia Scale," he said. I quickly flew up and kicked a ball of air which he easily dodged it. "Can do kicks with air," he said. Nashi jumped up.

"Fire Dragon Claw Attack!" Nashi cried, reequiping into her dragon claw gown and throwing daggers at him. "Can reequip into something else? Must be the mix of dragon slayer magic and celestial magic due to Star Dresses known as Flame Gowns," he said. "No...I just can't use normal dragon slayer magic..." Nashi answered, throwing a few more daggers. "Works for dragon slaying magic due to stars being fire. Suprised you know such advance magic people throw their lives away just to master but," he said as he dodged. Nashi kicked him, her leg engulfed in flames. He caught her leg. "Your fight syle is random and has no sequence." He threw her to the wall.

I flew away and attempted to headbutt him but he moved out of the way. "Relys too much on the air around you. Disappointed." He said. Sage walked up to him. "It annoys me when something goes out of plan. If battle is what you want, then battle is what you get!" She summoned a sword.

Nashi and I looked up. "Shit's about to go down..." she mumbled. I nodded. The punk guy...let's call him Punk...summoned the same sword as Sage. She came charging at him. "Meteor!" She cried, enchanting her hody to make her go really fast. Punk sighed and simply struck Sage down. Sage summoned a spear. Punk did the same thing. They both started to block each other.

"...should we help...?" I asked. "Nah. Let's look for Aqua Face while we have the time," Nashi said, changing into her normal form. The fighting stopped. "It was a pleasure to meet you, but I must get going," Punk said. "So you're retreating!? You coward!" Nashi yelled. "Coward! Coward! Coward! Cowa-mmmhhh!" Sage covered her mouth and pointed her spear. "I wish to know what is Golden Tale up to?" "I promise you, I'll tell You the next time we meet. Later," he said, getting on his motorcycle.

"You know, for a punk, he doesn't act like one," I commented. Sage shrugged. "Guys! There you are!" Skylar cried, Carlos carrying him in the air. Carlos put him on the ground. "We found Aqua! Right now, she's fighting Jay!" Skylar told us. "No, I'm right here. She left without me knowing. That was a complete waste of my time..." Jay commented.

 **Nashi's POV:**

"So...what are they up to? And why did they suddenly leave?" Carlos asked when we got into our hotel room. "What I wanna know is why is this girl here!?" Jay asked, pointing at Sage. "Oh, that's Sage Fernandez and she's also helpping us take down Golden Tale," I told him. "It is a pleasure to meet you," Sage told Jay.

"Jay Fullbuster," Jay said, grabbing Skylar. "Well, of you need us, we'll be in our hotel room." "Why me!?" Skylar asked teary eyed. The boys left and it was just us girls. Joy was looking around. "Whad'ya looking for?" I asked. "Gold. The last hotel I was in, someone left their gold watch!" She answered. Sage was looking out of the window. I sighed. Everyone's so serious.

"Hey guys! I know a great place we can go to tomorrow to get more intel!" I cried. Sage turned my way and I flinched. "We will leave at once." I nodded.

 **Sage's POV:**

"Come on! We're almost there!" Nashi cried. We were in another city that was around here. "Tada! I give you, the Sabertooth guild hall! Wow! It's bigger than I thought it would be..." Nashi cried. So this is Sabertooth. "NASHI! AHHHHHHH!" Someone yelled.

A girl was running directly towards us. She has pale blue hair in pigtails held by white bows, dark blue eyes, white long sleeved vest buttoned up with a pale blue ruffled piece of cloth at the center of her chest. She has a pale blue skirt and white thigh high boots.

The girl then hugged Nashi very tightly. "Oi...Celeste...killing...Nashi...down..." Nashi barely managed to say before fainting. "Oh no! Nashi! Stay!" The girl, Celeste cried. "Celeste, one day you will actually kill the girl, you do know that, right?" Another girl said, walking towards us.

She has jet black hair in a bun, a black Chinese high collar cheongsam dress thing, black heels that shows her heels, and jade green earings. She also has dark green eyes.

"I'm so sorry about Celeste. I guess the fact that she's the guild master's that she thinks she can do anything," the girl said. "But Noir...! It's Nashi! It's her first time here!" Celeste argued. Noir sighed as Celeste dragged Nashi inside of the guild hall. "Please, come inside. All of you look exhausted," Noir said.

"There's barley anyone in here," Jay comented. "Yes. Lately, Sabertooth has been getting a lot of jobs concerning the villages around us. Wizards from Golden Tale have been causing havoc. A few of us feel like Golden Tale is a good thing because the amount of money on the job descriptions, but, they just keep on coming. My parents had a job request to destroy Avatar, but Natsu, Nashi's parents, took it from my dad and won't let him leave for the day. Again. He does this every year. Dad was in a...pretty bad mood. But, my parents and Celeste's parents just left on a job earlier," Noir said.

"Hm? Who are your parents?" Sky asked. "Rouge and Minerva. Why?" Noir calmly said. Skylar hid behind Jay's back. "Minerva? My mother, Erza talked a lot about her and told me specifically 'do not be like her. She is absolutely crazy!'" I said. Noir sweat dropped. "I-is that so. Mom's are...crazy..." "GOLD!" Joy yelled. "Joy! Get down! NOW!" Carlos commanded. "I'll go help," Skylar said. Noir, Jay, and I sat at a nearby table.

"Have you been on a job related to Golden Tale recently?" I asked. Noir nodded. "That's all I've been getting for the past few weeks. Golden Tale related job requests. The one that Celeste and I were on 5 says ago was probably one of our worst," Noir said.

Flashback and Noir's POV:

 _"There's nothing to do here, daddy! It's raining!" Celeste complained. "Honey, help us get ready for the Tiger! Tiger! Food festival! Your father wants to win and so he needs all the support he can get," Yukino said. Celeste threw a fork at her and Yukino dodged it. "Celeste! You are not 6 anymore!" She cried._

 _"I know! I'm a dragon slayer and I need action in my life! So fuck off, mom!" Celeste yelled. I was sitting across from Celeste at the table, drinking tea. "Can't you be more like Noir? You're always with her so I thought some of her rubbed off on you!" Yukino said. "I'm Celeste Eucliffe, the one and only, and I need some action in my life...!" Celeste said._

 _"Why don't we go on a job? That sounds like fun, right?" I suggested. "In this weather? Absolutely no," mom said. "Why? I don't see the problem, it's just rain," Yukino said. "Becuase," mom started." "I don't want my little girl to trip and fall then hurt that beautiful face of hers! Anything but that! I wouldn't forgive myself! Noir! There is no way in hell you're going on a job, alright!? Mommy still loves you! Momm-hu? Where did she go?" Mom cried._

 _"This job looks great, don't you think?" I asked Celeste, handing her the request. It was to kick ghosts out of a house. And the reward was J30,000,000! "Perfect! I love ghost busting!" Celeste cried. "Noir! Don't you dare take that request off of that board!" Mom yelled. I took it off. "No! Don't go outside!" Mom yelled. We went outside._

 _"You were quite harsh to your mom, as usual," Celeste said. I shrugged. "Anyway, the job says it's at Silvermine village. Let's hurry up!" I nodded._

 _We finally arrived at the house, but there was no one to greet us. "Rude much..." Celeste mumbled as we entered the house. Everything looked abandoned. The windows were broken, the kights were flickering until they were no more, cobwebs decorated the furniture, the floor was squeaky and often broke, and there were holes in the ceiling. "This place defiantly looks like it's been haunted by ghosts," Celeste said. I nodded._

 _"Do you have any gold on you?" A girl asked. She has pale blonde hair in pigtails with a pink bow in the middle of them, a sweet Lolita styled outfit and a doll wearing the same thing. On her hand, I saw a guild mark that I've seen before. "Are you the ghost that's been haunting this place?" I asked._

 _"Do you have any gold on you?" The girl asked again. Celeste and I got into fighting position. "Are you or are you not? Seriously, you're getting me more irritated than I was earlier!" Celeste complained. "No! We don't have any gold on us! Now will you tell us who you are?" I asked._

 _"Yeah, and who are you with. Why do you want gold so much? And did you do this to the house?" Celeste said. "Useless people...to be disappointed again!_ " _the girl cried._

 _We heard some laughing around us. We noticed we were surrounded by dolls. They all stood up and their eyes were glowing. "Stral their gold. They have disappointed one of Golden Tale's Top Ten," the girl said. "We're playing dolls now?" Celeste asked._

 _The dolls had started shooting beams at us. "Crap! Open! White Dragon Wing Attack!" Celeste cried, summoning a spirit of a white dragon and it attacking with it's wings. I hid in the shadows and wemt up to creep up on her. So, she is a member of Golden Tale. Both of our guilds already don't get along anyway. But, this is new. What do they mean by "gold?" They have tons of it. Usually, they would be hunting for some powerful, important stuff. What do they want?_

 _I was behind her and got out of my shadow. "Shadow Dragon Slash!" I cried. A doll appeared to take the hit for me. I smiled. I've also learned how to use my mother's powers. I attacked and switched the doll and the girl's position, ending up with the girl getting hit._

 _"Noir! Needa little help!" Celeste cried, many dolls appearing around her. I'll help her later. I walked up to the girl. "What is your name and what is Golden Tale up to now?" The girl stared at me with a straight face. "Lolita. We are looking for our greatest treasure. Would you mind telling me where a former member of Fairy Tail is?"_

 _"What?" I asked. "Ahhhh! I'm being attacked by dolls! And I'm loosing!" I heard Celeste cry. Dolls were stacking up ontop of her one by one. Some circled around her, getting ready to attack. "Why? What are you planning?" I asked, getting ready to attack. "Unfortunately, I have to go. Good bye," Lolita said, disappearing along with her dolls._

End Flashback and back to Sage's POV:

"Unfortunately, I still don't know what they were planning. My meeting with Lolita was very confusing. Often now, Golden Tale would cause trouble and we have to stop it. But, I've noticed something. During fights, usually when we are questioning them or fighting or close to finding something out, they would leave. I still don't know what they're planning," Noir said.

"We've bumped into 2 of them along the way, in Silvermine village," Jay said. "Let me guess, one of the Top Ten?" Noir asked. Jay and I nodded. "I never see any other members anymore, only if they are assisting one of the 10," Noir pondered.

The front doors opened, revealing a boy with blonde hair and glasses, a black leather jacket with white untucked dress shirt with a black tie, khaki pants and shoes with green eyes. He was holding a sack while reading a book as he walked in. "Arthur! Nashi's here! Wait, I don't think you've met her! Where did she go!?" Celeste cried. Arthur was still reading his book as he walked over to our table.

"Do you have it?" Noir asked him. Arthur nodded and put the sack on the table. "Jay, Sage, meet Arthur Lore, my errand boy and the son of Rufus Lore," Noir said. Arthur didn't look up from his book. "Do you know anythung regarding Golden Tale?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Arthur is the smartest wizard there is. He can figure out anything you need to know," Noir said. "It's best if you reunite with the rest of Fairy Tail's new generation. According to all the information I have, it seems like they are trying to get rid of you," Arthur said, not looking up. "Why?" Jay asked. "Unknown reason," Arthur answered, still not looking up. Jay looked annoyed. "Well, at least look at the person you're talking to!"

"Then where can we go? We can start there," I said. "Blue Pegasus. They've been hit har by Golden Tale too. But a little more than us. If you want information about Golden Tale, go there. Plus, some old members of Fairy Tail are there," Arthur said.

"Great! Then let's go!" Nashi cried, appearing out of nowhere. "Nashi! There you are! You're going?" Celeste asked. Nashi nodded. "No worries, we just have to kick some Golden Tale butt! Besides, I'm going to another guild hall!" "You do know you are going to have to ride an airship if you want to get to Blue Pegasus, right?" Noir said. Nashi froze. "What's so bad about airships?" Jay asked. "You see, us Dragon Slayers are very motion sick," Celeste said. "Um, can we just walk there!?" Nashi asked. "The faster, the better," Arthur said.

 **Nobody's POV:**

A girl was standing in front of a job request for S Class Wizards. She has wavy, white hair, a red mini dress, red heels, blue eyes, a golden bangle on her right arm, and a white Blue Pegasus guild mark on her left breast.

"Kid. Are you seriously going on another job?" Someone asked, appearing behind her. "What do you want, Laxus?" The girl asked. Laxus sighed. "You know, it's rude to call your own father by their name, Alexa. Anyway, your mom has been calling me and wants you to stay here. You've been coming home with a lot of bruises and that makes your mom worried. Seriously, she won't leave me alone about it."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Well, _dad,_ I'm an S Class Wizard. I can handle anything." She grabbed a job and started walking towards the door. "Sakura. Let's go," she said. A girl with white hair with bangs, a pale pink bow, a white kimono mini dress with a pale pink bow and pale pink sakura designs on it, dark brown eyes, geta sandals, and a green Blue Pegasus guild mark on her neck stood up and joined Alexa.

"Sakura! Come back!" Evergreen cried. "Both of them are still in their rebellious stages," Laxus said, sighing. Evergreen nodded. "They always destroy everything and get into pointless fights..."

 **Me: yo! Anyway, confusing chapter...yeah. I confused myself when I was writting this chapter because hey, I didn't plan this one out. But the next one onward, yep! And I promise I'll make them better!**

 **Lucy: Leave a review! We want to know what you think!**

 **Natsu: later yo!**


End file.
